Goku vs. Flesh Eating Nickels
by Ryoko Saidy McCullen
Summary: All 3 parts are in! The title says it all! Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Goku vs. Flesh Eating Nickels  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z. If I did I would most definitely change a lot of the plots.   
The toadstool in this story is not the one in Mario. OKAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the other world Goku entered a martial arts tournament.  
"First fight of the martial arts tournament is Goku vs. ....what?....flesh eating nickels!" Toadstool announced.  
"What?" Goku said stepping onto the platform.  
"Yeh. . . .Yeh. . . .Flesh eating nickels of Freiza. . . .our master. We will avenge Freiza," the flesh eating nickel chanted.   
"FREIZA!" Goku yelled,"Nooooooo!"  
"Come on Goku! You can't be beaten by pocket change!" Saidy yelled from the side.  
"Fa. . . .rei. . . .za. . . .,"the flesh eating nickels said slowly, very slowly.  
"I don't know about this ," Goku said whining.  
"Come on, Goku," King Kai(north) yelled, cheering on Goku.  
"Oh, well. Time to turn it up a notch," Goku's power went soaring and he turned into a super saiyan.  
"Man, Goku's done it again. He's turned into a shiny golden thing," Toadstool said over the microphone.  
"Shiny golden thing. Super Saiyan," the flesh eating nickels chanted.  
"Super Saiyan? Those are new words to us," Toadstool said into the microphone. The crowd got tense. They didn't know what Goku would do.  
"Well, better start it big. KA ME HA ME. . . .HA!" Goku screamed. The kamehameha hit one of the nickels knocking it out of the ring. 1 down, 4 to go.   
"ZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOT!" yelled the 4 remaining flesh eating nickels. A beam came flying from the 4 nickels mouths. The four beams came together as one huge beam.  
"Uh-Oh, Goku get of there!" yelled Saidy and King Kai together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think will happen next? Tell me when you review!  
  
  



	2. Goku vs. Flesh Eating Nickels Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Everyone knows this right? OKAY!  
  
When we last left our friend Goku he was in a pickle. Goku was faced with a huge beam done by 4 flesh eating nickels. What will happen now? Read and find out!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku put two fingers to his head and did the instant transmissionto the sky.   
"Where did he go?" the flesh eating nickels asked looking around the arena.  
"Look up here!" Goku yelled.  
"What?!?" the flesh eating nickels looked up. They tryed to fly but they couldn't. The highest they got was about 1 foot off the ground.  
"Hahaha! You can't fly!" Goku joked about them. The whole audience cracked up laughing.  
"Energy blast!" the 4 flesh eating nickels yelled and shot yet another beam out of their mouths. Not paying attention and just laughing our friend, Goku, was unaware of this. All 4 beams hit Goku. Goku screamed out in pain. Goku got so pissed he attacked. Goku was blinded by his anger. He knocked 3 of the flesh eating nickels out of the ring leaving the leader.   
"Goku you cannot fight if you are mad! You might do something you'll regret later! Fly up, cool down and then fight!" Sadiy yelled out to him.  
"She's right. I can't win when I'm angry,"Goku mumbled to himself and he flew upward.   
"He actually listened to you!" King Kai(north) said impressed with Saidy.  
"I knew he would listen to me. When I or Gohan speak to him it goes to the calm Goku. Goku listens. He wouldn't have listened to you though," Saidy explained. By the time Saidy explained everything Goku was all calmed down and ready to fight.  
"Let's go!" Goku yelled falling down slowly. Goku got up just enough energy to knock the last remaining flesh eating nickel out of the ring. There was just one problem. When the beam hit the flesh eating nickel it blasted it into thousands of tiny little flesh eating nickels.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm going to leave ya'll hanging again. 'Cause it's just the kind of person I am. I love suspense. You won't have to wait long for part 3 because I'm going to type it up tonight or tomorrow night. It will be just as hilarioud though! Read my other stories and don't forget to leave a positive review!   
  



	3. Goku vs. Flesh Eating Nickels Part 3

Diclaimer:Everyone knows but I don't own DBZ. Fine it's over with. That wasn't too painful was it?  
  
When we last left our heroic fighter he was blinded by anger then he blasted the leader nickel into thousands of tiny little nickels. Let's get to the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!?!?"Goku questioned this attack.  
"Goku kill'em!"Saidy yelled.  
"How?" Goku asked her. Saidy turned to King Kai(north).  
"King Kai, Can I contact Gohan, please?"Saidy asked him.  
"Sure put your hand on my back and then talk," King Kai instructed her.  
"Hey, Gohan can you hear me?" Saidy said after she put her hand on King Kai's back.  
"Yeah, Saidy. What do you want?" Gohan asked her.  
"What is your father most afraid of?" Saidy asked Gohan.  
"Needles," Gohan responded rather quickly.  
"Needles?" Saidy questioned him.  
"Yep, needles," Gohan said seriously.  
"Well, thanks, bye!" Saidy said gratefully taking her hand off of King Kai's back relieving him from the pressure she'd been putting on it.  
"Thanks King Kai!" Saidy thanked him. King Kai blushed a really deep redish color.  
"Hey, Goku!" Saidy yelled.  
"What?" Goku responded swatting away the tiny flesh eatting nickels.  
"I gots an idea!"   
"What is it?"  
"Goku kill the flesh eating nickels, and don't jump out of the ring, because their needles trying to prick you!" Saidy yelled at him from the sidelines.  
"NEEDLES!!!!"Goku yelled. At that Goku started smackin' and a squashin' those flesh eating nickels until tthey were all gone.  
"It's official people. Goku hhhhaaaaaaassssss WON!!!!!!"toadstoll yelled into the microphone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know ya'll love it because it's so cool. Read and reveiw!  
  



End file.
